Chapter 3/Save Bajorans
(M-class planet surface, night 2300 hours) Xindi guards are walking around the area as Ronon shoots them with his particle magnum on kill as Captain Martin, Doctor McKay and Ronon move in where the Xindi guards are down at. This is team one to team two guards Alpha and Beta are down repeat Alpha and Beta are down proceeding to objective Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Copy that says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge as he, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are looking for the Bajorans. Colonel, Captain I think I found the Bajorans Teyla says as she looks at the cell. All right, let's get them out of there says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Captain Martin to Captain Kira John says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira here, what is it John says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. (Kira's cell block) I think we found Kira but we've met resistance from the Xindi John says as he's firing his phaser rifle at the guards and Miranda who are shooting at him, Ronon, and McKay. (Bajoran cell area) I think we found the Bajorans, hold that position after we get the Bajorans to the Jumper, Colonel Sheppard and I will help you says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Acknowledge Captain Martin says over Typhuss's combadge. Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Let's get the Bajorans free says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla and Colonel Sheppard. They set the Bajoran's free from their cell. Teyla get these people to the Jumper Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Teyla. Very well Colonel I will be careful you two Teyla says before she leads the Bajorans to the Jumper's landing position. Both Colonel Sheppard and Captain Kira head to reinforce John Martin, Ronon, and McKay. (Kira's cell block) The fire fight is intense as the Xindi guards aren't letting up keeping Captain Martin and his team from getting to Kira, when Colonel Sheppard and Captain Kira show up and reinforce the line. Typhuss cover me I'm getting Kira for you John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss fires his MACO phaser pistol at the Xindi guards taking many of them down. John runs from pillar to pillar firing his phaser rifle but before he could get to Kira a Xindi-Reptilian tackles him down and keeps him from getting to Kira until the transporter beam from the ship beams them up, John is wrestling with the Xindi-Reptilian as he tries to get his biorifle from the ground but is shot several times by both Typhuss and Ronon. Thanks guys ugh Captain Martin says as he's helped up by Ronon. Damn, not again says Typhuss as he is mad about losing Kira again. Typhuss this man's dead McKay says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Typhuss. I don't care about the Xindi, I just lost Kira again, I failed my mission says Typhuss as he looks at McKay and Colonel Sheppard. That's standard Xindi-Reptilian plan killself to avoid being captured alive Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor McKay. John, you know getting that biorifle wouldn't help you it would have self destructed which means you couldn't fire it, now let's get back to the Jumper says Typhuss as he looks at John and then at Colonel Sheppard. I know it will be helpful later on John says as he puts the biorifle in the backpack. (Outside the building) The Xindi-Reptilian warship begins to blast the building to rubbles, when a blue torpedo comes out of nowhere its the Enterprise speeding to the rescue. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to their weapons array Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console read out then at Commander Kadan. Good now do something about their shields Commander Kadan says as she's sitting in the Captain's chair. (Outside the building) Captain Martin, Captain Kira, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Doctor McKay see the Enterprise firing at the Xindi-Reptilian warship. Then Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira To Teyla, we are heading back to the Jumper now says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. Acknowledge Captain we're waiting for you now Teyla says on the combadge. Kira out, let's go says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off and looks at Colonel Sheppard. The strike team heads back to the Puddle Jumper. The Enterprise chases the Xindi-Reptilian warship. (Xindi bridge) Engage the vortex coils get us out of here Miranda says as she looks at the viewer. Dorgo nods to the helm officer. The conn officer activates the drive. (Space) The Xindi-Reptilian warship enters the subspace vortex before the Enterprise could catch it. (Jumper cockpit) Bad news sir the warship entered the subspace vortex we've lost them Commander Kadan says on the HUD of the Jumper. Typhuss sits down disappointed he lost his wife again. Understood Commander Kadan clear us for landing then set a course to Starbase Atlantis Captain Martin says as he looks at the HUD. Aye, sir Commander Kadan says on the HUD and then the transmission shuts down. Take us in Colonel Sheppard Captain Martin says as he pats the Colonel on the back. Sheppard pilots the Jumper into the bay. (Space, Starbase Atlantis orbit) The Enterprise, Intrepid and the Atlantis defense fleet is around the starbase. (Colonel Carter's office) Typhuss Starfleet has every ship and allied outposts watching out for Miranda's ship and they'll let us know if she shows up Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. I can't just sit here I should be out there looking for Kira, I need to do something not staying here and doing nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. I know but does Kira want you to be all hot and bothered by her being in hands of the enemy she would want you to wait until there is another signal from her Typhuss Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, that's just it I can't wait, I'm not good at waiting and sitting, I feel so alone and I miss Kira so much says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. We'll find her Typhuss as a team and a family Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, you are such a good friend says Typhuss as he puts his hand on top of Sam's hand.